


Elle est

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Marriage, Possession, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Bella est une, mais pas tout le monde la voit de la même manière.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Kudos: 4





	Elle est

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Elle est**

  1. _Elle est cruelle_



Mortelle.

Je l’aurais décrite ainsi.

J’aurais dit qu’elle était magnifique, et que son splendeur avait été brisé par la folie.

Qu’il y avait été un temps où j’aurais aimé bien le ressembler, mais que j’avais dû me réveiller par ce rêve éveillé, et me rendre compte que ma sœur était vénéneuse.

Vénéneuse pour nous qu’étions près d’elle, et vénéneuse pour elle-même.

Je ne sais pas, ou je prétends que je ne sais pas, ce que l’est arrivé vraiment.

Le seule que je sais c’est que Bella se trouve morte dans l’âme corrompu d’une servant de l’obscurité, et que j’ai perdu une sœur, en échange d’un serpent tentateur.

  1. _Elle est une rêveuse_



Rêveuse.

Personne ne l’aurait dit pas, mais au fond j’ai su toujours que ma sœur était ça, peut-être beaucoup plus de moi.

Elle rêvait le pouvoir, elle rêvait le domaine... et elle rêvait une passion tellement malsaine et létale de la dévaster, et je sais qu’à la fin elle a réussi.

Mais à quel prix, Bellatrix ?

À prix de tes idées, à prix de ta liberté.

À prix de ces rêves, exaucés et juste après oubliés. Tu es réduite en chaînes, et tu aimes bien l’être.

Tu m’as blâmé trop fois, mais je ne peux pas faire le même. J’ai seulement une pitié infinie.

  1. _Elle est indomptable_



Indomptable.

Bien que j’aye essayé et perdu, cette femme n’a jamais eu une cage autour d’elle.

Même pas à Azkaban, où les heurs de noir étaient toujours trop longs, et les murs trop étroits... elle n’a jamais été domptée.

Pas par les cris, pas par mes silences. Ni par mi compréhension ni par mon mépris.

Je l’ai mis une bague au doigt, mais elle n’a jamais senti son poids.

Je l’ai senti s’éclipser pour moi, et je m’ai rendu compte que je ne l’avais jamais eu vraiment.

Je m’ai leurré, en pensant que sa présence signifiât la posséder.

Mais elle était Sienne, de son Seigneur, qui l’avait exploité.

  1. _Elle est mienne_



Mienne.

Mienne comme je voulais qu’elle fût, mienne parce qu’elle a voulu l’être, bien qu’elle n’a jamais eu un choix réel.

Esclave, et femme quand je l’accordais de l’être. Parce que pour moi elle aurait oublié son essence, et elle s’aurais vouée à ma volonté si je lui eusse demandé.

Et ce que toujours l’a fait unique, c’est que je n’ai jamais eu besoin de le faire.

Il a toujours été elle à donner, à se donner, sans jamais qu’il le fallût un mot par moi, comme s’elle pût comprendre tous mes désirs, presque comme je pouvais avec elle.

Instinct, dépourvu de capacité. Mais utile, et plutôt agréable.

La meilleure. Toujours.


End file.
